Blue
by Chi135
Summary: There's going to be a lot of surprises with his stay at the castle.


(Reader x Lucario pairing) blue: Summary: In Cameron Palace, Aura Guardians Sir Aaron and Lucario have been given the task to keep the balance in the kingdom. They meet their match when Queen Rin's niece moves in. The psychotic princess has her eyes set on Lucario! Reader x Lucario Disclaimer: Pokemon is copyrighted to Nintendo. The only characters I own are the servants and Pokemon OCs not canon outside to this fanfiction. Please enjoy. Chapter 1 The sky was a gray morning after an early light rain. Dew sparkled on the grass, and the sunlight seeped slowly in the sky. Rays of light shone brightly on nature, making it ever more beautiful. A basking palace with brilliant white marble dawned in glory of the morning brilliance. A shadow playfully moved against the wall, as a figure walked near the building. The black shape gradually mimicked the moves of the person as they continued to their destination. Another, smaller shadow, followed close behind. "Lucario, from now on, this will be your new home," the voice of a man spoke. "Yes, master." Lucario replied. The man had stopped at a double door, and opened it. He beckoned Lucario into the door. Lucario followed closely after the man. Gray stones were carved and shaped into walls; the floors were made of stone as well, but covered with carpets. Dozens of candles lit on the walls and all had flames dance in unison. The sudden wind from the door gave the flames a frenzied excitement. "The Queen has asked an audience with us." "Lady Rin?" Lucario asked. The man nodded, "She has offered us a place to stay in the palace but would like to further speak with us." "Sir Aaron, how long will we stay here?" Sir Aaron smiled, "Like I said, it is your home now as well as mine; we will be living here as long as the queen allows it." Both Sir Aaron and Lucario were under the queen's rule, and they lived peacefully as palace guardians. Although there will be a time when their short life of luxury will come with duty and responsibility that even the kingdom has struggles with. It will be a year until the destined time of gathering. It began with the meeting of Princess (Name)… On the east side of the palace, was the most luxurious and expensive room any fool could dream. For one special girl, it was a reality. It was her nightmare. "Princess (Name)! It's time for your bath!" a servant knocked on the door loudly. Only a spoiled young girl at the time, you pouted, "I don't wanna!" "Please open the door, princess!" the servant wailed, "Or you'll be late!" You were still dressed in your night clothes. Your large (Color) eyes sleepily began to close again, your long (Color) hair hung at your back. You were about to hit the pillow when you heard the door being opened and the woman stalked closer to you. "Ahhhh!" Your voice echoed on the stone walls. In the middle of the palace, Sir Aaron and Lucario snapped their heads in the direction of your voice. They were in the throne room. The Queen sat on her throne, while the two bowed politely with their heads turned to the sudden cry. "Don't worry," Lady Rin waved her hand dismissively, "It's only my niece." The two rose from their bow gracefully, and nodded in understanding. The Queen made short conversations of what was currently going on in the kingdom, and what needed attention brought to. It was a common practice for Sir Aaron and Lucario, for they had lived in the palace for a year now. But there were things they did not know about until recently. "Get your hands off of me!" a scream erupted, and a yelp. A sound of a struggle emerged, and a half naked girl ran for her life, still wet and currently in nothing more than revealing underwear. It so happened to be you, with messy hair stuck to your back, to the tangles in your face. "My niece, Princess (Name), has moved in the palace a little more than a week ago." Lady Rin smiled, unfazed by her niece, you, in your glory. You happened to be running still, even through the commotion of your aunt and her servants. You ran into a furry object, and then landed on the floor, with a moan, you stood back up, only to meet crimson eyes staring at you. "Don't get in my way!" you growled, but you slipped in your haste, and instinctively grab the nearest object for balance. It so happened to be the crimson eyed creature. You grabbed his arm and managed to keep from falling. With a triumphed huff you turned your gaze back to the creature in front of you. "I apologize, Princess (Name)." The creature said. You had a better view of him when you stood still. He was a black and blue humanoid canine, with piercing crimson eyes. He also had a small spike in the middle of a golden furred chest, and the top of his paws. You dropped your hold from him and stared. "What's your name?" you ask, not at all surprised that he spoke to you so formally. "I am Lucario." "… Why are you blue?" "… Come again?" He blinked at you in confusion. "Why are you blue? That's not fair! Aunt Rin, I want to be blue too!" You screamed. Lady Rin only smiled, her lip twitching slightly. You walked around the object of your interest, like a predator to its prey, but the canine stood calmly and only watched you with his eyes. "Ooh!" You squealed in delight when you saw his tail, and your reaction was to pull it. Lucario yelped at the pull, and asked you to not continue to bother it. He stared at you carefully, wondering what you were up to when you had a crazy gleam in your eyes. "I wonder… if I have a tail?" you asked yourself, while looking at Lucario's tail, "And a big butt too!" His mouth was open in agape, and Sir Aaron unwillingly chuckled at your crazy motives. You turned to look at your rear, and saw nothing, your next action sent Lucario blushing in shame and Sir Aaron turned away. A pained looking servant with a ripped apron and bite marks dragged herself in the room and frantically babbled to the Queen. "Lady Rin! Princess (Name) ran away from her bath and I tried to stop her…" she was panting in defeat. The poor woman glanced around the room to see the blushing canine and Sir Aaron turned away, to see that madness of your naked rear. "I don't have a tail!" you whined. The servant fainted. Later that day, outside of the summer morning you stood. You were becoming an entertainment in the palace. Your stay here continued to cause a stir. You were staring at your new gift. It was a beautiful flaming Ponyta. You sighed in boredom, there was nothing to do. You were watching your new Ponyta with interest earlier but you were not allowed to ride it. It was a present for you in your new stay at the palace. You really would like to ride it now. Ponyta grazed in the grass, and glanced at you warily. The horse knew better than to trust a psychotic princess, particularly an evil one at that. You smiled innocently, and waited for it to look at you again. It met your look, and snorted. You felt like a genius, behind your back you held long strands of grass. You knew it would work, because to a Ponyta, it was always greener on the other side, especially if you had it. "Ponyta, Ponyta…" you cooed, the horse twitched its ears, and looked at you. In your grasp was a handful of long grass. Immediate reaction of a horse was to trot over and take the treat. But you had other plans. As the poor creature got closer, you jumped on its flaming body. You landed on the wrong direction, and you were going to ride it backwards. The horse neighed in protest and tried to buck you off, but you wrapped your arms around the hide of the horse… you had a longer reach than you thought… "Oh my, so that's what it's like down there… you're a boy!" He shrieked at you and jumped around, the poor sensitive horse felt violated. The screams of the horse were caught by a certain blue canine, and he came to investigate. Lucario was given a lifetime experience seeing the princess on the horse backwards with the horse jumping around. His quick reflexes and graceful movements allowed him time to jump over to the panicked beast and the inexperienced rider. He grabbed you and jumped away from the horse before it stomped on you both. Lucario stood far away from the angered horse, holding you carefully in his arms. You were still staring at the Ponyta. "I'm calling him Temperance." Back at the palace, at the throne room, Lucario carried you in. Lady Rin stood from her throne in alert and worry. Sir Aaron quietly watched the event. You were released and placed on the floor, Lucario bowed in apology. "She tricked the Ponyta into a treat and she tried to ride backwards." "You're a tattle-tale," you gripped, "and my horse's name is Temperance because it's so grouchy. Oh, and it happens to be a boy by the way." Someone had to ask, it was your aunt, "(Name) what happened to Temperance?" "Well, I accidentally grabbed his treasure set when I was trying to hold on. Hey Lucario, are you a guy too?" Lucario gave you a disturbed look, "Yes, Princess." "How can you tell anyway? How do I know I'm a girl? Can I see?" "(Name), go to your room, you're being rude to Lucario," Lady Rin said. "I'm just curious." You protested. She had a stern look on her face, "You should also thank him for getting you away from Temperance when you could have gotten hurt." You shrugged, "But I wasn't in any danger. It wasn't scary. I was riding Temperance." "You should be grateful that he risked his health to protect you." Your aunt added. You crossed your arms and huffed, "I'm stronger than I look. I can take care of myself. I don't need to be treated like a baby. Besides, he got in my way again!" You accusingly pointed a finger at Lucario. Aunt Rin glared, "Go to your room," was the chilling command. You denied her with a "No!" and crossed your arms. Before Lady Rin popped vein, Lucario picked you up and carried you to your room. "I don't want to, I don't want to!" you sobbed pitifully. Lucario gently placed you on your bed, but in a flash locked you in your room. Your response was to scream in anger, and cry in solitude. "Stupid Auntie, stupid Aaron, stupid Lucario…" you croaked. You thought about how you would run away from the palace, steal Lucario's tail and Sir Aaron's hat and become a secret fighter against mean people like Lady Rin. You also considered punishing Lucario for interfering with your training of Temperance, your warhorse, and for getting in your way when you tried to escape the evil lady with the cold water she was hiding in the palace. A few hours later, you were checked on by a maid, she was not the same one that tried to force you in a tub of cold water. You shivered in the painful memory. "Princess, it is time to eat," she called softly. She held a tray of delicious food and a delicate set of cups. You nodded your head in approval, as long as it wasn't the evil water lady, you got along fine with the other servants. You glanced at the door with the corner of your eyes. You saw Lucario briefly behind the door; you also saw that he was spying on you. You chose to ignore him; he must have thought that you didn't realize he was there. You quietly ate your evening meal and you would occasionally glance at the slightly open door. 'How stupid do you think I am?' you asked yourself. He must have been guarding your door, so you wouldn't come out and get in trouble again with Temperance or pull off some other scheme you had in mind. The maid walked in the door again, she said nothing about Lucario's presence, and took the tray and left. You sat on your bed and sighed. You took one last glance at the door and smiled to yourself, before lying down and closing your eyes. Lucario peered into your room every few moments, only to see that you were lying on your bed comfortably. He was supposed to keep you safe and secure, but he didn't think of you falling asleep in the middle of the day so quickly. He entered your room and quietly walked over to your form. He was uncertain if you fell asleep or if you were waiting to bolt for the door. He leaned carefully over to see your eyes… You smirked and jumped him. The surprise caught him off guard; you rolled him over to where you bound both his arms and legs down. You laughed in victory. "Ah hah! I knew you couldn't resist! You thought I was going for the door, I win. Admit defeat Lucario and you will be spared." He was confused of your little speech, but his reaction was, "Spared from what?" You grinned wickedly, as one of your hands reached for his vulnerable tail… The moment he saw your plot, he struggled to get loose. "It's alright Lucario; I will only steal your tail for my own purposes and become the greatest fighter in the world. Oh, and you need to be punished for meddling." You were the crazy princess, and you made no sense to him about your ideas of your future. "Princess (Name), please let go of me." Your hand managed to grab his tail, "No, my tail!" Lucario realized that you released one of his paws. This mistake you soon see as well led to your downfall. He gained back his ground but both of your hands were on the tail. "Try to remove me and I'll take the tail too," you threatened. It was both a struggle and battle of two opposing forces, Lucario had you by the legs and you took his tail. "I have a hostage!" You screamed. Lady Rin and Sir Aaron ran to the sound of your voice, to witness your mayhem once again. "I'll bargain one limb for two limbs." You said, "I'll give you this furry blue tail for the price of my legs." "Or you could let my tail go altogether." Lucario suggested. You shook your head with an evil grin, "I'm afraid our partnership will come to an end. I'll give you nothing for this priceless antique. Now I must claim it for myself." You started to pull harder on his tail, hoping it would come off. He growled in pain and released your legs, only to have another fight for his abused fluff. "I'll have it soon enough!" was your claim, but suddenly arms wrapped around your torso and forced your hold to slacken. "Aaron!" You yelped at the man, "How dare you betray me? I shall now claim your pride as my own!" Lucario's tail completely forgotten, you reached for Sir Aaron's hat. You grabbed it and plucked it on your head. "Bow down to me, servant!" You commanded Lucario, "Aaron! You will also submit to me, for I now have your power!" You cackled, "I am the new queen of Cameron Palace!" Aaron sighed; you were still in his long, secured grasp. Lady Rin had given yet another one of her frowns. "If you're the new queen," she asked calmly, "who am I?" "The servant," you grinned cheekily and nodded in your own agreement. Aaron made a resisted smile, but he couldn't control himself. "In order to be a queen, you need proper training," he said. You stared at him. "You need to learn the mannerisms and posture of a queen, such as behavior." "But I am proper!" you whined. Lady Rin shook her head, "A queen does not fret, and a queen does not behave inappropriately." You rubbed your chin in thought, "Very well then, teach me these mannerisms you speak of." "Firstly, you need to apologize to Lucario for your rudeness." Rin said. You were about to protest, but she gave you a look. You sighed, "Fine, if it is necessary it shall be done, I ask for your forgiveness, Lucario." "I accept, Princess (Name)," Lucario replied. "Now, return what you have taken from Sir Aaron." Lady Rin added. "I like his hat," you grumbled and handed it back. You were then placed back on your feet, "I wish to start the training, tomorrow," you said and headed back to your bed. Lady Rin smiled at your retreating form. The next destined morning came; you stood outside next to Aaron. He held the reins to Temperance. The Ponyta looked distrustful. You were standing next to Temperance, eyeing him eagerly. The horse stared at you nervously. Sir Aaron was next to Temperance, patting him in assurance. "I will teach you how to ride Temperance properly," Aaron said. Lucario was nearby, watching Aaron trying to give you your lessons. You were just given instructions in the morning about how to get on a horse, and since you were practicing sitting on other horses, you were ready for yours. "Would you like help?" Aaron gave a gloved hand to you. "No, I shall do it myself." You declined, but you did it politely. You were acting much nicer than normal, but Lady Rin was more pleased with this side of you. Temperance whined softly, unsure of you. Pawing the ground with his hoof he neighed in protest of you sitting on his back. You were comfy where you were, but you had a question. "Why do the flames of a Ponyta not burn me?" You asked. "Wild Ponyta will, but this one was bred in captivity. It is a tame Ponyta." 'It still has a temper,' you muttered in thought. You sat properly on Temperance, and Aaron held the horse's reins and pulled him forward. The horse gently walked forward. You were smiling in delight; you were learning to ride your warhorse! "Let's try a gallop," Aaron suggested. He quickened his pace with the horse following on an even rhythm of movement. You would hop occasionally in your spot, but laugh in giddiness. "Can I hold the reins? I promise to be careful." You said sweetly. Aaron looked at you closely, you looked confident. "Alright, but remember to go at a pace you can handle." He said and gave them to you. You held the reins securely in your grasp, with a wicked gleam in your eyes; you whacked Temperance's sides, "Yee Hah!" "Neigh!" The horse shrieked and took off; Aaron looked baffled before chasing after you with Lucario behind him. The sheer excitement of it all made you wild, you were laughing madly while riding Temperance, the horse knocked over some accessories in the palace's field. You were heading for the palace. The horse skittered inside, as the door happened to be opened, you raced through hallways, startling servants holding dishes and heading back to the kitchen. You ran into the laundry that was being put up, underwear stuck to your face. "Eww!" You gagged before throwing it behind you. It so happened to be that Lucario was the unfortunate target; he was blinded and skittered into a wall, with a pile of clothes landing on him. Aaron kept his pace, following a mad princess and a panicked horse. You went around the corner, only to come across a surprising discovery. "You…" It was the evil water lady, and she happened to be in your way. "I will have my revenge!" You screamed. Temperance shot his hooves in the air, you cackled while he dashed madly. The evil lady glanced at you before she started to shriek and run away. You chased after her in the halls, wreaking things and making chaos in your wake. You went after her, knocking anything that got in your way. She just happened to reach the throne room. "Queen Rin! Queen Rin!" the servant wailed, waving her arms. The beautiful blonde haired queen sighed, "Yes?" Before the servant could answer, you entered the chamber dramatically while pointing a vengeful finger at the servant. "I will claim my revenge!" you cried. Temperance neighed before trotting forward to the whining servant. "Save me!" she cried. Lady Rin shot up from her throne, "HALT!" Her melodic voice became a shrieking siren of power. Temperance skittered again, but you lost your hold on the reins and flew off the horse and on the ground. "Ow…" you whined. Aaron was in hot pursuit, he bowed in shame, "I'm sorry, my Queen." She dismissed it, "No worry, it would have happened sooner or later." "(Name)," Rin called. "Yes…?" you squeaked. "What have you done to Lucario?" You blinked, "Nothing." You were being honest, she could tell, she could read you easily. You were her niece and blood relative. You just happened to be a nut. "Let us do a search for Lucario and clean up this mess, but (Name), you are doing all the cleaning by yourself." "What?" you were in shock, "But I don't know how!" "Then you will learn while you are at my palace staying with me. You will learn how to be a queen, the first step is to behave like a princess and take responsibility for your actions." You were agape in surprise, "You… you tricked me! You planned this treachery! You left the door open and knew I would chase the evil water lady!" Rin blinked, "Uh… no, but you are still doing the cleaning." Everyone went in search for Lucario. He was nowhere to be found. "If we don't find him, you will be severely punished," Rin said. You hoped they would find him. You looked in the clothes area and saw a blue tail sticking out of a pile of clothes. "Ooh!" you said, you yanked it and a blue furry butt came with it, followed by a canine. "So that's where you were hiding," you said. You took a look at his face… but there was something on him. "Hey! I know… that's my underwear," you mused, "well, this is a clean pile, so no worries…" you twitched, "you were in my pile of laundry?" You swiped the article of clothing off his face, to find him blushing heavily. His eyes looked glassy. You took one hand and whacked him. "Eh…" he grunted, "Princess (Name?)" "Were you trying to get me in trouble? Come on, we have to get to the others before they think I'm missing too." You grabbed his paw and dragged him away. He blinked his eyes out of a daze before looking at your hand. You had a firm grasp on him. A while later when everything was settled for your new role at the palace, your punishments soon began. Cleaning was a servant's chore. Last time you checked, you were royalty. "Ugh…" you were groaning. You were currently on the floor, dirty, with frizzled hair and an apron. You were on your knees, bent over, and trying to clean the floor. Temperance had raided the halls with muddy hoof prints everywhere. It was your job to clean it up. You were milling about on the floor, from one dirty mark to another, until you saw your archenemy. It was a small, barely noticeable spot; it blotched innocently on the floor, minding its own business. You glared hatefully at it, and made your assault. The blob refused to surrender; it kept its ground by sticking to the floor. You scrubbed harshly but it continued to resist you. You reached for your secret weapon, and the blob knew you met business, so it pressed deeper into the cracks in the floor. You poured water and smeared over the innocent blob. It was injured in your attack, but it remained alive and well. "I'll get you yet, just you wait." You threatened. "Is that a threat?" the blob asked back. "It's a promise." You answered. You cackled evilly before grabbing the bucket of water… Sir Aaron and Lucario were wandering the hallways, searching for you. They were to keep an eye on you and see that you were doing your work. Aaron had stopped suddenly, and Lucario behind him. They both stared at you. You held the bucket of water over your head, you grinned wickedly before pouring it on the floor, the water rouse like a tsunami over the frightened blob. "Please, spare me!" The blob cried. "Why should I?" you asked. "If you harm me, you will be punished by the queen," it said, "There are her two guardians watching from a distance." You glanced behind you, you saw Aaron and Lucario. "If you get rid of me, an innocent blob who has done nothing to you, your punishment will be unspeakable!" the blob said. Your eyes shifted back to the blob, and you glared seriously. "Very well, you shall be allowed to live, but if I ever see you trying to band up with any other blob again to ruin my palace, I will show no mercy." "Yes, princess," The blob said. You got up from the floor calmly, the two spectators continued to look at you. "Are you alright, Princess (Name)?" Lucario asked with worry laced in his voice. "Why wouldn't I be?" You asked. Lucario pointed politely behind you, "Perhaps you forgot something?" You blinked before turning around to glance at the hall. It was no longer clean. Water began to puddle everywhere. You growled before reaching for a rag and hover it above one puddle. "Spare me and I'll tell you a secret," the puddle said. Not too far from the puddle was the innocent blob. "Crazy princess," it muttered, "Quit listening to inanimate objects." Not too long after, you were located in the palace with your next assignment, sewing. "Princess, let me show you how to use it correctly," the servant said. You looked blankly at the piece of cloth in your hand, and the sharp needle in the other. A skinny thread was lying next to you. You looked at it in confusion. The servant was a nice young girl, who was only a few years older than you. She was nice, but you didn't understand what you were doing. You held the needle in front of you, "This is an interesting weapon." The servant shook her head frantically, "No! Princess, you must keep it away from your face, you could blind your eyes." In shock, you dropped the needle, "What treachery!" you shrieked, "Who would make such a weapon?" "It is a tool to sow outfits, your Highness." She said, "You must be careful though." She laced the needle you had dropped with the thread in her hand; she pierced the piece of cloth relentlessly. "You truly are a dangerous woman," you muttered, "such a small but potential tool, and you have worthy accuracy." "I'm not a fighter, Princess," she said, "only a seamstress." You also picked up another needle before trying to stick a thread in it. The thread refused to go in the little silver loop. You growled when the thread went sideways. "Let me help you," the seamstress had looped the thread with no effort, and in seconds, she handed it back to you. "Now, watch as I try to sow this dress," she said. You stared at her and how quickly she stabbed the outfit, interesting… "So all you do is put this needle into things?" you asked. "More or less," she replied, not looking while concentrating on her outfit. "Hmm… I have a project to consider," you said, "I'll be right back." With needle and thread, you went in the hallway and quietly hunting. You knew that Sir Aaron liked to leave his precious hat off when he went to bathe, so… Sir Aaron sighed before dressing and leaving the hot springs, he went to get his hat, but it was gone. He searched for it. Meeting Lucario in the hallway, he asked if the canine knew its whereabouts. "I do not know where it is, Master." He said. "I wonder… do you know where Princess (Name) went?" Aaron asked. Just as he spoke, something zoomed by, fast enough to make his cape flap. Gawking momentarily, Aaron turned around to see you running down the hallway with his hat, but it looked different. Sir Aaron had caught up to you, before plucking you off the ground. You giggled cutely. "I almost escaped," you said, "Alas, you may have your treasure back," you plopped his hat on his head, but it was backwards. Flowers and leaves were sowed on the sides by their stems, so his face was covered by dangling accessories. He blew the flowers out of his eyes, but they attacked him with their pedals. The leaves assaulted his face by slapping him when he turned to look at you. "I also decorated Lucario," you said, "I took advantage of him while he slept." Sir Aaron stared at Lucario, but he didn't seem to look different. "Turn around, Lucario," Sir Aaron said. Lucario did as he asked, and the victim happened to be his tail, but nothing was sowed onto him… he was knotted with flowers. From base to end, his tail was covered and wrapped. "I like furry blue tails," you said, "I only used my new knowledge to add something else I like, flowers!" you were laughing. Lucario tried to pull the flowers off, but you tied them on well. The seamstress from earlier was looking for you, she gaped at you and the males. "Sir Aaron… what happened?" she asked. Poor Lucario blushed in embarrassment, trying to loosen the flowers, but he tried to hide his tail from her eyes. Sir Aaron laughed, "Apparently, her new skills are being used creatively." "I apologize, would you like me to remove those flowers?" "I like it though!" you whined. Sir Aaron grinned, "It would certainly bring a lot of attention to me if I wore it this way." He handed her his hat, and the seamstress glanced at Lucario, "Would you like me to undo those knots?" Lucario still had that permanent red, but he nodded, "Yes, please." She took hold of one stem knot, and tried to pull it apart, but Lucario yelped. "I'm sorry, I'm not strong enough… those knots are expertly made," she said, sounding impressed. Sir Aaron looked at you, "Princess, can you please undo them?" You crossed your arms, "Only if I can have his tail." He sighed, looking sadly at Lucario, "He may let you pet his tail, but you can't take it." "Good enough!" you chirped, jumping from Aaron's hold and surging for Lucario. You circled him before cracking your knuckles and reaching for his tail… Lucario flinched back, afraid of your reach. "I won't pull it," you said, "at least not yet," you muttered. He hesitantly allowed you close to his sensitive fluff and you quickly undid the knots, in a matter of minutes, his blue fluff was free from the choking, squeezing, deadly flowers. Now, the worst part, your hands coiled around his tail, and you rubbed it, although it was gentle, a trait that he had not known you possessed. "My tail… " You nuzzled the tail to your cheek, "My blue, fluffy tail." Afterwards, you were done with his tail, now seemingly disinterested. "Hmm… maybe I want these instead…" You saw his twitching blue ears and reached for them… Sir Aaron quickly plucked you off the ground and carried you off, "Hey!" you whined. "That's enough playing with Lucario," he said, "Let's leave him alone for awhile." The blue canine stared at you with hazy, unfocused eyes. You looked at him in confusion, before grinning. "Don't worry; I'll get your fluffy blue ears soon." The next day, you were in the palace kitchen, "Would you like to learn how to cook?" asked the chef. Ever since you made a mess chasing the evil water lady through the hallways, and had to clean the mess you made, Lady Rin determined that this would be your punishment, learning the necessities of everyday life. You just got done cleaning the dishes, the task that the Queen wanted you to do, "Cooking?" "Yes your Highness, if you like, I can show you," he was a plump, cheery man with a bald spot on his head, but he was kind. "That would be interesting; I've never been shown before how my food was prepared." He showed you the basics, teaching you about herbs and spices. So you happened to be curious. "Can I make my own food?" He looked unsettled, "Wouldn't you like me to show you how to roast first?" "No, it's alright, I'm thinking about something simpler than meat." You smiled. The royal feast would begin soon, and Lady Rin had introduced her two guardians to the honor. The chef and his best crew of cooks would be preparing the food. You happened to make a special dine for your aunt Lady Rin, Lucario, and Aaron. The food tasters had tested each dish. You knew the drill; they tested the food to make sure it wasn't poisoned, the only way to know if it is or not, is when one of them died from food poisoning, a cheery fact in life. Who would do that anyway? You shifted uncomfortably when one of them tasted your dish; it was a picky, snobbish man with a funny looking mustache. He snapped his fingers in distaste, "This food is not fit for her Highness." 'I hope you get food poisoning, jerk,' you muttered in thought. The man had seen you, straightened his outfit, and walked over to you; he bowed and took your hand, "It is an honor to meet you, Princess (Name)." His nasty lips perked before kissing your hand. You grimaced before glaring holes in the back of his head. His beady eyes looked at you, "I asked for forgiveness for the awful food, it seems the cooks have poor skills." Your eyes did not hint any current emotion, so instead; you smiled sweetly, "I see." He left with another bow, but you glared at him again, "I'll show you bad food," you growled. Lady Rin was spared from your cooking, but you managed to sample some of yours in Lucario's and Sir Aaron's. You were seated next to Lucario and Lady Rin. Lucario was quiet; he said nothing nor made any attempt at conversation. The others at the table chatted occasionally, but you focused your attention on Lucario. He averted his eyes away from you. You didn't know what to say, so you thought up a cheery random line, "I like the color of your eyes Lucario, they look like jewels." He blinked before uttering a quiet thank you, and leaving the table early. You wanted to speak to him, but the evil taste tester came in your view. He had eyed Lucario in disdain. "Mutts should not be allowed to accompany our Highness's feast." He snorted. You clenched your fists in anger; he was really ticking you off. You had only known Lucario and Sir Aaron for a while now, but you have grown use to them. You especially liked Lucario… and his blue tail. Where this sudden anger came from, you had no idea, but you weren't going to let that guy insult Lucario and get away with it. You had followed Lucario. He was walking quietly down the halls. He had his own chamber; it was across from Sir Aaron's room. You peeked in his room before, it wasn't extravagant, but it did have a nice bed, with deep blue silken sheets and a nice pillow set. Unfortunately, he had more blue than you've ever seen in your room, and that made you slightly jealous. The only blue you would ever like most was his tail… it was soft and cuddly. He left the door slightly open, only enough for you to be able to peek at his bed. He was curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly. Having forgotten that you were spying on him, you curiously open the door, grateful it didn't squeak, but you sneaked in as quietly as you could to his bed. His breathing was light and even, and he looked adorable and peaceful curled up like that. Unable to resist, you took your hand out and rubbed his ears gently. His bright blue tail twitched in pleasure. You never bothered to think about the golden colored fur that also grazed his chest, but your fingers traced lightly over, so as to not bother him while he slept. He seemed undisturbed, but he looked more peaceful than before. "Good night, my little blue puppy," you giggled lightly to yourself before you left the room. You shut the door quietly before heading out and down the hallway. You saw the Snob, the taste tester guy from the feast. He was heading in your direction. Not wanting to be seen, you hid in the darkest corner you could find, and waited while he went past. He just happened to stop next to Lucario's door; you saw a look of hatred in his eyes. "To think that a mongrel would be a servant to Sir Aaron, be at the Queen's beckons, and even entice the attention of the next heir to the throne…" He spat at the door before walking off, "That mutt won't be Princess (Name)'s little entertainment for long. I will be the one to charm the princess." You blinked in confusion; half of the things he said didn't make sense to you. You were only a young girl soon to bloom into adulthood, you happened to still be childish, and shorter for your age, but you'd grow out of it. You didn't like the things he said though, and you were going to get revenge, because that was something you happened to be good at. You had a piece of paper, with a writing quill you started to write a fancy love letter to the Snob, since you didn't happen to know his name, you just called him a bunch of mushy pet names you've heard of. "Dear Honey, I want you to know how much I feel about you sweet pie. I can't wait to see you again, could we meet somewhere private?" You darkened the word 'private,' because you've seen some servant girl write it like that before. "Meet me at the stables after sunset my man flower, with love, Sweet Kisses." Somehow, you doubted your scheme would work, but it was worth a shot. You were hiding behind a tree, and it was dark out. You had started your plan. You sneaked the note into the Snob's room, and you left to hide outside. Knowing your luck, Snob appeared. He was eagerly walking towards the stables; you swore his mustache curled when he started to get giddy. You told him the directions on paper to sneak out of his room and wait in one of the stalls. He did as the instructions said, and was currently looking for the one he believed his secret admirer was. The moment he opened the stall door a string that was attached to the doorknob jerked and a bucket on top fell on him. He was covered in horse dung. It so happened to be Temperance's horse dung. Temperance was in the stall, his rear facing Snob. "Ugh, what a filthy creature!" he grimaced, "What makes such a foul smell?" Temperance happened to be sensitive, and temperamental. "Neigh!" the Ponyta shrieked and kicked the Snob out of the stall. No one insults him or his dung! Snob went flying out; he landed face first in the dirt. "Why don't you taste test Temperance's brown dessert?" you suggested quietly to yourself, "I don't think you'll need to worry about food poisoning from him, just the fact that his treats stink. Enjoy yourself." Snob looked like he was unconscious for a while. He woke up the next morning and headed for the palace. You happened to remove the evidence from the stable; you wanted it to appear as coincidence. Your sneaky nature allowed you enough time to high tail it back to your chambers, wake up the occasional morning. All at the same time, pretend you knew nothing of what happened. The manure covered Snob went to his room, but you found an interesting discovery. The evil water lady happened to share the room with him, which meant… "Hello, dear," Snob muttered. The evil lady wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Where were you?" "Out." "Yeah, I got that," she held up the note that you wrote, "So tell me, what woman do you call Sweet Kisses?" He stuttered, his mustache twitching. Her eyes turned wicked, "I assume she dumped you." "You have no idea." "I suppose I won't be angry with her, seeing as she did something more pleasant for a punishment. When I'm through with you, you'll never want another woman again. Maybe then you won't try to cheat on me." She took hold of his arm, and dragged him inside, "Let's get you in a nice, cold bath." His eyes widened, and he clawed for the door, but she yanked him inside. The door quietly closed, slowly, and evilly. The next day you happened to see Lucario again; he was walking calmly in the hallway. How was he feeling? You stopped to one side, expecting for him to pass, but instead, he mimicked your actions. "Good morning, Princess (Name)," he said politely with a bow. "Morning Lucario," you smiled. He returned the happy grin, and you were surprised. "How would the princess like to walk to the gardens with me?" He asked. Not wanting to ruin the happy moment, you nodded your head, "That would be nice." His eyes looked back prettily, because they were shinier than usual. 'I wonder… can I have his eyes too? They're nicer than jewels,' you thought to yourself.


End file.
